mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cody Garbrandt vs. Marcus Brimage
The fight was the UFC debut of undefeated Cody Garbrandt. The Fight The first round began. Brimage moving laterally a lot early, blocked a high kick. He dodged another. Garbrandt's 5-0, just 23. Garbrandt landed a right. 4:00. Garbrandt landed an inside kick. And a counter right. Brimage landed an inside kick to the groin, Garbrandt needs a moment, boos. They continued quickly. "Forward, Cody!" Brimage landed an inside kick. 3:00. Garbrandt landed a left. Brimage landed a right. Garbrandt blocked a hard high kick. Garbrandt tackled Brimage basically in an exchange, into half-guard. Butterfly guard. 2:00. Garbrandt landed a left, Brimage stood. Brimage blocked a high kick. Garbrandt tried a flying knee. 1:00. Brimage landed a counter right. And another inside kick to the groin. Garbrandt walking it off. They continued. 30. Garbrandt tried a handstand high kick. Capoeira kick. 15. Brimage landed a left and ate a counter right and a left, a right rocked Brimage, a right and a left, a left dropped him, he stood and a left hurt him, R1 ends, 10-9 Garbrandt, wow. R2 began. Brimage landed an inside kick eating a counter left. Brimage ducked a high kick and landed a left, fast hands, flurrying. Garbrandt landed a hard left. Brimage landed a left. 4:00. Brimage landed a left to the body. Brimage landed a counter left. Garbrandt landed a left. And another counter left but ate a left himself too. Brimage landed a counter right. 3:00. Garbrandt landed an inside kick eating a left to the body. Brimage blocked a high kick. He ate a counter left. Only Brimage's 2nd time being out of R1 in his career. 2:00 as Garbrandt landed a right eating a counter left to the body. "More than one now!" Garbrandt landed a right and a hard left. Blood on Brimage's right cheek. Brimage landed a right hook. He landed a left to the body and a right hook. 1:00 as he blocked a high kick. Garbrandt tried a flying knee. Garbrandt landed a right and another. "Keep your hands up!" 35. Garbrandt is relaxed as hell for a newcomer. Garbrandt tried a flying knee, stood. 15. R2 ends, hard to call. I'm really not sure. 10-9 Brimage but very close. R3 began. Garbrandt landed a high kick and a right. Brimage landed a left. Garbrandt landed a body kick. Blocked a high kick. Brimage landed a left. 4:00. "Back him up!" Buchholz yelled. Garbrandt landed a right. He blocked another high kick. Brimage caught a kick for a takedown, Garbrandt working rubber guard here, he locked up a triangle. 3:00. They stood and broke away. Garbrandt landed a body kick. Brimage landed a hard left. And another to the body. Garbrandt landed a body kick. 2:00. Garbrandt faked a single. Brimage landed a left. "You've gotta knock him out now!" Garbrandt landed a right and a hard left. Brimage's right cheek is swollen badly. Garbrandt landed a right. 1:00. Nice exchange. Brimage stuffed a double to the clinch. They broke. 35. Garbrandt blocked a high kick. He landed a right and dropped him with a left, landed a right and a left as Brimage stood, Brimage wobbling, ate a hard right and a left, a right dropped him out cold. Brimage was up quickly but he was done. 4:50 R3, they shook hands. Garbrandt thinks he broke his right hand in R1. Garbrandt mentioned the little boy with leukemia. Said he loved him and dedicated the win to him.